greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Greatest freak out ever 13
"Greatest freak out ever 13" is a Greatest freak out ever episode from season. In this episode, Stephen freaks out during an audition for "thehappiestcompany.com". Characters *Jack Quire *Stephen Quire *Cameraman *Director Man *Jennifer Quire *Security Guard Synopsis The episode starts with Jack explaining that he's in California and that he did a promo for thehappiestcompany.com the day prior and that they had Stephen come back for his own audition. We then hear Stephen trying to understand the thick Russian accent of a man who appears to be the director. He asks Stephen to say "thehappiestcompany.com" while wearing a happy mask. An increasingly frustrated Stephen puts on the happy mask and then enthusiastically says "thehappiestcompany.com", takes off the happy mask and flings it across the room, convinced that the director only had him wear the mask as a joke. The director then tells Stephen to say "The most positive company which makes people more happy", which Stephen initially doesn't understand until Jack tells him. Stephen dismisses the slogan as the dumbest thing he has heard in his life. The director states that the idea of the company is that they are trying to spread positivity and be tolerant of anyone, regardless if they're black or white, religious, straight or gay. While he is saying this, he is gesturing his arms around. As he says "gay", his hands gesture towards Stephen, who becomes convinced the director was calling him "gay" and shoves him in return, until he says "He pointed at me when he said gay!" Stephen then proceeds to wreck the studio by throwing a chair, smashing two portraits with a box and a water bottle, flips over a glass tray of shot glasses, throwing a green vase down the stairs, stomping a fan, and pushing a Christmas tree. Jennifer and Jack try to get him to stop, and grabs a baseball bat and swings at what's left of one of the shattered frames, rips it off the wall, hits the portrait again with the baseball bat, but Stephen doesn't listen. and turns on the fire extinguisher and sprays it around outside on the balcony, and chucks it off the balcony, walks back in with the bat, then Jennifer asks Stephen to get going, however, he continues to smash the fan with the baseball bat. Stephen then shoves a security guard trying to stop him, and drops the baseball bat as he leaves with Jennifer. At the end of the episode Jack says "Oh, my god", completely bewildered by the destruction that had just occurred. Trivia *Most fans consider this video is fake, due to the fact that Stephen found a random baseball bat behind the Christmas tree and that there was no one restraining him. *This is the most serious Jack has been in the whole series, as he's not laughing and egging Stephen on. *This is likely the most destructive video in the whole series: Stephen flings the Artist Laughter mask, pushes the Director Man, throws a chair, throws objects from the desk at two portraits on the wall shattering them with a box and a water bottle, he flips over a glass tray of shot glasses from the desk, throws a green vase down the stairs, stomps a fan, pushes a Christmas tree, grabs a baseball bat and swings at what's left of one of the shattered frames, rips it off the wall, hits the portrait again with the baseball bat, and turns on the fire extinguisher and sprays it around outside on the balcony, then chucks it off the balcony, walks back in with the baseball bat, then smashes the fan again, then shoves an another employee out of the way, and drops the baseball bat as he leaves the door, all within a minute and a half. *Despite the otherwise serious nature of this video, the description humorously reads "Stephen is NOT Happy with "The Happiest Company" Promo Audition." *This is the first Greatest freak out ever episode to be shot in widescreen. It is also the very first HD freak out uploaded in 720p, even though that Jack did upload some more episodes in 480p before finally switching to HD. References *This episode was posted on April 7, 2011, the same day as the "Rio de Janeiro school shooting" ''and the ''"Miyagi Earthquake". *As a result of damages incurred by Stephen, The Happiest Company shut down. However, it’s founder was imprisoned on multiple charges. In 2016, he admitted that The Happiest Company was a shell corporation for a political movement with the goal of legalizing child porn. Errors *Soon after the episode aired, The Happiest Company shut their website down and went out of business, possibly, due to their reputation being damaged by this episode. **However, the real reason why The Happiest Company shut down their website and went out of business is to do with the backlash on one of their YouTube videos. **However, the website can be still accessible on the Wayback Machine. Videos Greatest freak out ever 13 (ORIGINAL VIDEO) Category:Episodes Category:Greatest Freakout Ever Category:Season Episodes Category:Shirtless Stephen Category:Swearing